Finding True Love
by Po and Tigress
Summary: It's been a month since the defeat of Lord Shen, but when Tigress realizes her feelings for Po, and confesses them, what will happen? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1: Realality

Chapter 1: Reality

It had been a month since the defeat of Lord Shen. The Gong rang at 7am just like any other morning. The Five swung their doors open, stepped out into the hallway, and all said at once, "Good Morning, Master." Shifo walked down the hall and stopped in front of Po's door. "Panda!"

Po woke up right before the Gong with a gloomy and cloudy feeling, which was normal for him. He tried to sit up and walk over to the door and say 'Good Morning, Master' with the Five, but feel back onto his bed when he heard the Gong ring, and the Five all say at once, "Good Morning, Master." He could also hear, seconds later, Shifo right outside his door yell, "Panda!"

Po sat up, yet dizzy, and limped over to his doors to open them and say to Shifo, "Good Morning, Master," but he was just a few seconds too late. Shifo threw his bedroom doors open while shouting, "PANDA!"

"Uh, Good Morning, Master."

Shifo's ear twitched with anger. "Everyone, to the Training Hall."

"Yes, Master." Everyone said, then the Five made their way to the Training Hall.

"I have different orders for you. Come with me."

Po followed his master, questioning himself inside his head. When they were approaching the Jade Palace, Po finally spoke up.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Shifo didn't answer nor did he say anything until he stopped in front of the Thousand Steps.

"I want you to go down to your dad's noodle shop to get 7 secret ingredient soups and 7 orders of Dumplings."

"So, what's gonna' be for breakfast?"

Shifo's ear twitched in annoyance.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Master." Po bowed with respect.

"Just go do what I told you to."

"Yes, Master."

Shifo then headed towards the Training Hall.

Po sighed, then stared his way down the Thousand Steps.

IN THE TRAINING HALL

"Uh, where's Po?" Tigress asked while training with concern.

"I'm pretty sure Master Shifo had an order for him." Viper answered while getting off her training equipment "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Tigress said while getting off her training equipment.

"No, there's a reason."

"No, there's NOT!"

"Tigress, I know-"

"VIPER! FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"D-Do you what to talk pr-privately?"

Tigress sighed heavily. "Fine!"she shouted and turned around to see a short red panda staring at her.

"I thought you were ordering Po to do something for you." Tigress said.

"I was." Shifo answered.

"What was it?"

"I just told him to pick up a few things."

"Like what?" Viper asked.

"Just breakfast."

"Any reason he isn't cooking?" asked Tigress and then crossed her arms.

"I just thought he doesn't have to cook all the time."

"So, why didn't you have one of the Five go down to the village to get breakfast?"

"Because, I know that whenever he goes down to village, he always gets quite a lot of attention. Now! All of you! Back to training!"

"Yes, master." Said the five, then went back to training.

WITH PO

When he reached the bottom of the Thousand Steps he sighed. He knew he was hungry, but he also knew that it would be AT LEAST an hour before he could eat. Po sighed again, shook his head, walked into the village. Since it was only 7:30 in the morning, hardly anyone was awake. Thankfully Mr. Ping was. Po entered the noodle shop and walked as slowly and quietly as he possible.

Mr. Ping could hear someone come into his noodle shop. "Yes, how can I-PO!" the goose cried as he jumped over the counter to hug Po.

"Hi dad."

"What brought you here?" Mr. Ping said as he broke the hug.

"Master Shifo told me to come here to here to get some food for everyone."

"Oh, then what did Shifo want you to get here?"

"7 secret ingredient soups and 7 orders of dumplings."

"Well, lucky for you, that's all I have ready to go." Po chuckled softly and entered the kitchen.

"So, how much will all of that cost?"

"$8.40"

"Alright, well here's-" Po reached into his pocket but found nothing. He reached into the other one but found nothing as well. "Great. I left my wallet at the Jade Palace." He sighed in disappointment. "Sorry dad."

"It's fine-I'll just send Zeng up to the Jade Palace later to get the money."

"Thanks dad!"

"No problem, Po."

"So, where's the soup and dumplings?"

"Oh, right." Mr. Ping handed Po 7 secret ingredient soups and 7 orders of dumplings to go.

"Thanks again dad."

"No problem Po. See you on Saturday!"

"Bye, dad!"

"Bye, son!"


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions

Chapter 2: Emotions

Po made his way through the village slowly and carefully, glancing at each house to make the walk seem less boring. Once he reached the bottom of the Thousand Steps, he sighed. Now the walk was a boring climb just to take breakfast up, when he could have cooked. But he wasn't about to question his master. It was even worse because NOW he would have to climb up a thousand steps, PLUS he was starving and just wanted to eat. But the sooner he started, the sooner he could eat. He quickly started to jog up the steps, still making sure not to spill or drop anything.

IN THE TRAINING HALL

Tigress was training harder and faster than usual. She almost knew what Viper was about to say if she hadn't cut her off. "Tigress, I know that you were hard core before Po came here, and even when he first got here, but you're not any more. You've changed and you're a lot softer and emotional than ever before. I-I think that you might be in love." If Tigress hadn't cut her off before, then she would of then. She hated to admit it, but she almost Viper would have been right, because Tigress had this strange feeling inside her, that she had never had before. Was she in love? She had no idea, but whether it was or wasn't, she wouldn't dare say.

Tigress couldn't take this stress ANY more. She hopped off her training equipment and stomped towards the doors. She slammed the doors open and took a deep breath of fresh air. She stood there thinking about how she could be in love. It made no sense. Who would she be in love with? It then hit her. Po would be arriving soon. "Might as well meet him at the top of the Thousand Steps." She then walked over to the Thousand Steps slowly while still thinking.

When she finally arrived at the Thousand Steps, she sat on the top step, lost in her thoughts. She snapped back into reality when she heard heavy panting in the distance. She glanced down the steps and saw a black and white figure appear in the distance. She knew it was her crush, Po. Tigress jumped up and ran down the steps and finally approached Po.

Po was worn out and aching all over. Why did he jog up here? If had just gone at a brisk walk, then he wouldn't be so tired, now would he? When he looked up he saw Tigress running towards him. He was so weak, that he almost clasped on the ground but was caught by two hands supporting him. He looked to his right, and there was Tigress, staring at him.

"Need any help?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"No, I'm fi-"Po trembled and almost fell over.

"No, you're not. Now, hand me the soup and dumplings."

"I'll be fine. Besides, you need to support me."

"You're right."

They both made their way up the Thousand Steps, slowly yet carefully, making sure not to spill anything and making sure that Po doesn't fall over.

When they reached the top of the steps, Po had to lean on Tigress's shoulder just to keep standing. When they reached the kitchen, Po threw all of the bowls on to the table and crashed into a chair.

"Will you go tell the others that breakfast is here?"

"Of course," Tigress then leaned in and hugged Po like she did at Gongmen Jail. Po was surprised at first, but then hugged her back. Tigress broke the hug after a few seconds and went to tell the others that breakfast was here.

AT BREAKFAST

Tigress wouldn't and couldn't eat that much. She didn't know how to confess to him that she loved him. But what she did know, was that she had to tell someone, but who? Shifu? Tigress almost slapped herself at the thought. Shifu was a great father and all, but he would surely over react. She only had one other option. To tell Viper.

After breakfast was over, and the Five were on their way to the Training Hall, when Tigress finally got the courage to say something.

"Viper?"

"Yea?"

"Can I talk to you privately?"

Viper just smiled at what she was hearing. "Sure, but after lunch. Right now we have to train."

Tigress sighed. She was really counting on telling Viper about her feelings.

IN TRAINING HALL AN HOUR LATER

This was too much pressure for Tigress. It was only 9:30am and it would be AT LEAST 1:00pm before she could talk to Viper. "Are you flipping kidding me? You're in love? I thought you were hard core!" Tigress thought. "Maybe I'll regain it by punching ironwood trees." And with that Tigress jumped off her training equipment and stormed out of the Training Hall and made her way to the Thousand Steps. When she got there, she sighed knowing that if she went down, she would have to come back up a thousand steps. But Tigress was determined to get her hard core strength back. She started to brisk walk down the steps.

WITH PO

Since Shifo gave Po the day off because he had already done his training for the day so Po decided to just get some rest like Tigress had told him to do. All he was doing was thinking about nothing. Or was it? He had never felt this before. Was it love? He had no Idea-but he did know that when him and Tigress hugged, he felt something strange. It was like he never wanted to stop hugging her for as long as possible. After awhile he finally figured out that he was in love-with Tigress. He might be able to tell her how he felt at the festival tomorrow. (The festival was going on for the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five for the defeat of Lord Shen. Master Shifu had also given them the night off for the festival.) Po didn't know how he would tell her because he felt like he would ever have the courage. What if it ruined their friendship? What if she hated him afterwards? Po just sighed and drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 3: Deal With It

Chapter 3: Deal with it

It had hit Viper that Tigress wasn't in the Training Hall a few minutes after she had left. She slithered off her training equipment questioning inside her head, "Why would Tigress leave the Training Hall doors wide open. Why didn't I hear her leave? Why would she leave?" I just made no sense. Viper shook her head to snap back into reality and slithered outside. It then hit her. Tigress used to punch the ironwood tress in the Bamboo Jungle to train. Now she feels nothing. But why would she be there? She had stopped punching them when a couple years ago when she didn't feel anything anymore. Well, except when Shen blasted her with the Dragon Canon in Gongmen City. Other than that she hadn't felt any pain for years, nor had she hugged anyone in years because she was so hardcore. Witch was one of the many reasons it shocked us all when she hugged Po at Gongmen Jail. But it still didn't make any sense. If she was in the Bamboo Forest punching the ironwood trees, then why? Viper had no idea, but she planned to find out. She slithered her way to the Thousand Steps.

IN PO'S DREAM

Po was having flash backs of being with her, but in a bad way, which eventually turned into a horrible nightmare.

"And now he has a chance-to train the true Dragon Warrior. And he's stuck-with you, a big fat panda who treats him like a joke."

Po saw a flash and he remembered a different scene in time.

"I mean you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You are a disgrace to Kung Fu-and if you have any respect for who we are, and what we do, you will be gone by morning."

*Flash*

"Wow, the Furious Five! You look so much bigger than your action figures-except you, Mantis. You're about the same."

"Go ahead, panda. Show us what you can do."

"Um, are they going to watch, or should I just wait till they get back to work or somethin'?"

"Just hit it."

Well, I just ate so my Kung Fu might not be as good as later on."

"Would you hit it?"

"Oh, ok. You got nothin' 'cause I got it right here. You pickin' on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder. Crazy feet. What cha' gonna' do about crazy feet? I'm a blur. I'm a blur. You've never seen bear style before. You've only seen praying Mantis. Or snakeity snake. Or Monkey style. *makes monkey noises*"

"Would you hit it?"

"Oh." Po taps the punching bag lightly.

"Try again. A little harder this time."

Po punches the bag with all his might. "How's tha-"

He fell back onto the training equipment and humiliated himself in front of the Five and Shifu. When he finally had gone through all of the training equipment, he fell in front of Shifu and the Five.

"There is now a level zero." Shifu flicked a small flame out on Po's head.

*Flash* (Here comes the nightmare)

Po had just thrown a few of Shen's cannons into the water. He just knew that he was going to defeat Shen and bring him to justice. That is, until he glanced over at Tigress, alive, for the last time.

Shen had noticed that Po had kept on glancing over to the tiger. He brought a mischievous grin onto his face. He finally knew how he could defeat the Dragon Warrior and Kung Fu forever. "Aim for the tiger!"

The nine masters and villagers gasped in shock. Po sprung into the water and swam after Tigress, but he was too late. Shen had blasted the cannon, which hit Tigress right in her face. She toppled into the water backwards.

"Noooo!" the eight warriors yelled.

Po swam faster for her but almost got lost in a pool of blood. He came up to the surface, gasping for air, while holding Tigress in his arms.

"Tigress? TIGRESS?"

Tigress opened her eyes just enough to see that she was covered in her own blood.

"I'll be fine," she closed her eyes and started to relax.

"Don't worry. Just know that you'll go on without me." She whispered her last sentence.

"Goodbye, Po." Tigress coughed up blood and toppled into the water.

"No. Tigress!" Po whispered and turned around to see a cannon right in front of him, and before he knew it, his world went black.

Po awoke and sat up with fright and heard himself crying and shouting "No!" over and over again. After a few minutes he started to calm down and take deep breaths. All he wanted to do was to talk to Tigress. He jumped out of bed, and ran towards the Training Hall.

WITH TIGRESS

Tigress ran down the rest of the Thousand Steps when she realized Viper was following her. When she reached the bottom of the steps she didn't dare stop. Tigress didn't know if Viper was following her or just coming down to the village. But one way or another, she wasn't going to risk. She ran nonstop to the Bamboo Forest. When she reached the first one in sight, she punched it with all of her might and made a two inch deep dent.

WITH VIPER

After just a minute, she saw an orange, black, and red figure in the distance. It's Tigress! But Tigress sped up and out of sight. Viper shook her head and kept on going. When she reached the bottom of the Thousand Steps, she slithered as fast as she could into the Bamboo forest. When she finally reached the Bamboo forest, Viper could hear punching sounds in the distance. Once she finally reached Tigress she asked with concern, "Tigress?"

Tigress automatically stopped punching the trees and whirled around and stared at Viper with a deadly glare.

"What?"

"Tigress, there's a reason why you're out here. Now, what is it?"

"No there isn't." Tigress said and turned around and punched an ironwood tree down and turned back to Viper.

"Does it have to do with what you were going to tell me later?"

Tigress sighed and answered, "Yea."

"Then what were you going to tell me?"

"I…I was…going to…say that I…I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I think…I think I…I like…Po."

"What?"

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Suprise!

Chapter 4: Surprise!

"You… like… Po?"

"Yea. Why?"

"I… I can't believe it!"

"Come again?"

""I just never thought that the most hard core person that I knew, would be in love."

"Well, believe it."

"I knew I would have to."

"Could you maybe… not speak about this to anyone?"

"Uh… sure." Viper smiled.

Tigress was relived that maybe Viper wouldn't tell anyone that she had a crush on Po. She walked farther into the forest to punch more iron wood trees.

WITH PO

Once he reached the Training Hall, he stopped in his dead tracks. The Training Hall doors were wide open! Also Tigress and Viper weren't in the Hall. Boy, when Shifu found out about this, he would literally kill them. Oh well. Right now he had better things to focus on. Po shook his head, and raced inside. "Crane!"

He shouted once he was inside, which surprised him and made him lose his balance and fall off the Bowl of Wisdom.

Once Crane stood up from the dizziness he finally stood up and walked over to Po.

"What?" Crane asked, obviously irritated.

"Do you know where Tigress and Viper went?"

"They left?" Crane asked hoping that Po couldn't tell he was lying

"Yep."

"I didn't notice."

"Well, they did."

Crane sighed and asked trying to get to the point, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Could we go somewhere… more private?"

Crane sighed and rolled his eyes at the response. "Fine. Where?"

"The Bunkhouse."

Crane rolled his eyes yet again at the response.

"Alright. Let's go."

When they finally arrived at the bunkhouse, Po directed them into his room, as he started to pace back and forth nervously.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Wanted to say that I think I'm in love-"

"With who?"

Po gulped before answering, "Tigress."

"Tigress?"

"Yea."

"I-uh-um-just-thought-that-"

"What?"

Crane took a deep breath of air to try to speak fluently before continuing, "I need to go."

"To where?"

"The Bamboo forest."

"Why?"

"That's where Viper went to search for Tigress."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Viper told me not to tell any one that she had left and went searching for Tigress."

"But why would it matter?"

"Because she said if she found Tigress, then she wanted to have a private talk with her."

"But if she said a private talk, then why are you going to talk with her?"

"Because… because… she said it was alright if I came to check on her."

Oh, then, what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing."

"Then let's get going."

"Ok."

WITH TIGRESS AND VIPER

Viper followed Tigress deeper into the forest even thought she didn't notice until Viper finally said something, "Tigress, how long has this been going on?" Tigress stopped in her dead tracks the second she heard Viper's voice and without turning around put so much venom in her voice, that it scared Viper without seeing Tigress's face full of anger but still managed to get the words out, "How long have you liked Po?"

"A few weeks." Tigress punched a ironwood tree down.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I was… afraid." Tigress turned around to face Viper with the same expression she had right before she hugged Po in Gongmen Jail.

"So… the most hardcore warrior I know, is afraid to tell her sister that she has crush on the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that." Tigress said with disappointment that Viper finally knew. but also confidence that she finally expressed her feelings for Po to someone. At least that's what she felt, until she heard leaves being crunched in the distance.

"Show yourself!" Tigress shouted while getting into fighting stance. (Like she did in Gongmen Jail right before sparring with Po.

"Who's there?" Viper shouted into the woods.

"It's just us!" Crane said when he finally made it into their view.

"You and who?" Viper asked, but was answered when Po fell right next to Crane.

Tigress relaxed and got out of her fighting stance but Viper got into hers.

"Viper, it's just then." Tigress whispered to her, but she didn't listen. Something else was on her mind.

"I told you NOT to interfere!"

"I… I-"

"This was all Crane's idea!"

"I don't care who idea this was! What I care about is-"

"Tigress, may I speak to you privately?"

Tigress was confused but snapped back into reality when Po asked, "Tigress? You didn't answer me."

"Oh, right. Sure."

She started to walk deeper into the forest but stopped when Po wasn't following.

"Po? Are you coming?"

"Yea."

"Then lets get going."

"Alright." He said and walked off with Tigress following.

WITH CRANE AND VIPER

"So… since their gone, I need to ask you a few things." said Viper breaking the silence.

"So do I."

"You go first."

"No, ladies first."

Viper sighed and said, "Well, before you came to check on us… Tigress told me something.

"What?"

"She… she-"

"She what?"

Viper sighed and gulped, knowing that when tigress found out about this, she'd be dead. "She likes Po."

Crane's eye's shot open wide at what she just said. "She likes Po?"

Viper sighed in relief that she finally said it but sill didn't want to talk about it because she knew how much of a temper Tigress had. And she'd kill her because of telling Crane.

"Yea. Why? Does Po like Tigress?"

Crane sighed at what Viper just asked. He had never seen Po mad at anyone. And he liked it that way. But what if Po got mad at his best friend, Crane, for telling Viper that he liked Tigress.

"Yea."

Viper wasn't too surprised because of the way he looked at her when she did the split, and he had called her Tiggity, good looking, honey, and sweets. And also the way he hugged her at the harbor in Gongmen City.

"Do you think we should tell them that they like each other?" Crane asked.

"Noooooo!" Viper exclaimed without missing a beat.

"But, why? I mean… we'd be hooking them up."

Viper sighed because the answer didn't have as much effect on him.

"You know when Tigress in mad at someone, it's not fun. Epically if she's mad at you.

"Not at all."

"Well, Tigress told me not to tell any one that she likes Po, or she'll literally kill me. And one time she almost did."

"When?"

"When we were teenagers."

"Oh yeah. You had told Shifu that Tigress liked him."

"Yea. But luckily, he thought I meant she liked him as a father."

"You got really lucky."

"I know."

WITH PO AND TIGRESS

They had been running for at least 10 minutes, when Po stopped running all of a sudden, and fell over with weakness. Tigress stopped running and went over to help him.

"Po?"

Po was laying on his stomach and looked up to see Tigress looking down at him. He sat up fighting the dizziness, and looked at him eye to eye. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea, but I need to tell you something." Po said, standing up.

"Ok, what is-"

She was cut off by Po hugging her and feeling a tear on her shoulder. 

"Po… are you… crying?"

He sniffled, let out a few tears, and answered, "I'm sorry. Tigress. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Po broke the hug, and put a hand on her shoulder. (Like she did to him in Gongmen jail.)

"For letting you down."

"What?"

"I wasn't quick enough. Shen's cannon hit you and killed you. I'm sorry." He leaned back onto her shoulder and broke right back into crying.

"Po I… wait. I wasn't hit in the face in the water with the cannon. I did push you out of the way to save your life at the harbor."

"No." Po lifted his head and looked at her like he did a minute ago. "You don't understand."

"Understand what?"

Po tried to calm down, but it was no use. He leaned back onto her shoulder and broke right back into crying. This went on for 5 minutes but stopped when he saw Crane and viper just a few yards away.


	5. Chapter 5: Drama is Born

Chapter 5: Drama is Born

"What are you two doing here?" Po scolded at the two.

"What's going on?" Tigress asked as she broke the hug and turned around to give Crane and Viper a deadly glare.

"I said I wanted to talk to Tigress privately. So, why are you two here?"

"I suggested that we come to check on you two because I thought I heard one of you… crying." Viper answered with fear in her voice.

Po bushed at this and unfortunately everyone could see it. Viper and Crane snickered trying to keep from laughing but automatically stopped when Tigress gave them a deadly glare.

"So… what where you crying about?" Crane asked.

"Oh uh… nothing." Po answered.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"You better not be lying to me."

"Ok! I'll tell you!" Po then told them about the flashbacks, followed by the nightmare. Right after, he broke right back into crying on Tigress's shoulder.

Tigress knew how much misery he was in and hugged him as tight as she could without hurting him.

"Po, I'm sorry I didn't understand you earlier."

He was about to say it was fine, but couldn't because he was crying to hard.

"Po, calm down." Crane instructed with fear in his voice.

Po calmed down as much as he could but still couldn't speak.

"Po, I'm right here and I'm not leaving."

"I know, but it seemed so real."

"Look at me."

Tigress couldn't believe she was about to do this because never before would she have done this because she was afraid that Po would absolutely hate her guts if she did this. But Tigress knew that she had the right time, whether Crane and Viper where there or not.

Po looked up at her with a tear streaked face. "Yea? What do you-" he was stopped when Tigress kissed him. Not on the check or the forehead like a friend, but on the lips. Straight on the lips. Po's eye's went huge and his checks went bright red the second she kissed him.

Even though Crane and Viper knew that the two liked each other, it was still a HUGE surprisement that Tigress kissed Po. Even if it was the other way around, Tigress probably would have killed him for kissing her.

Crane's jaw dropped to a 90* angle and Viper's mouth dropped way more than it did at Gongmen Jail.

After kissing him for a minute, she broke apart from him.

"Sorry… for that. I just couldn't hold it in any longer." Tigress started to break the hug, when Po put his arm around her waist her and kissed her right back on the lips. Tigress was in a huge surprisement when he kissed her but understood the message. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him right back.

Crane and Viper where in even more surprisement that she didn't kill him for kissing her.

WITH MASTER SHIFU

He had been meditating in the Hall of Heroes for at least 3 hours when he finally opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was 11:30 in the morning an that Po was supposed to cook lunch. Shifu stood up with Master Oogway's staff and left the Hall of Heroes. The second the doors where open, a cool breeze went by, making Goosebumps rise up on his arms. In just a few minutes he was in the bunkhouse, to wake Po up. He walked down the hall slowly and quietly, trying not to wake Po up. When he reached Po's bedroom door, he opened it quietly, but then shouted, "Po! Get your lazy ass-" Shifu stopped shouting when he realized Po wasn't in there. The next most likely place Po would be is the kitchen. Shifu left the bunkhouse, slightly confused. When Shifu reached the kitchen and Po wasn't in there, he knew that there was only one other place he could be. The training hall, hopefully not pissing Tigress off like usual. Shifu dashed out of the kitchen and ran at top speed to the Training hall. The second he saw the Training Hall in the distance, he stopped when he saw the doors wide open. Who ever was responsible for leaving the Training Hall doors wide open is dead meat. Shifu raced inside but stopped in huge surprisement when he saw that Monkey and Mantis where the only ones there.

"Where are the others?" shouted Shifu.

"Uh, Master Shifu! When did you just get here?" Mantis asked in surprisement.

"Where are the others?"

"I think they left and went to the Bamboo forest."

Right that second, Shifu ran to the Bamboo forest non-stop.

WITH PO AND TIGRESS

They had been kissing for at least 10 minutes when Po finally broke it. Tigress opened her beautiful amber eyes at the same time as Po. She stared straight into his eyes, while he stared straight into her eyes. They both never wanted to let go of that moment as they felt an electric spark going through both of them. It felt like the entire universe going around them and they could pass though time. Tigress leaned a litter over and hugged Po as tight as she could until he said choking like, "Tigress. You're choking me." 

"Oh, sorry."

She let go enough to let him breathe, but was still hugging him. After a few minutes, Crane cleared his throat to get their attention. Tigress opened her eyes and turned around only to see Crane and Viper speechless. "Oh, yeah." She broke the hug and apologized, "Sorry." Crane and Viper were dumb folded until Po broke the silence, "Um… sorry about that you two."

"Wow." Viper said with surprisement, "I never thought that Tigress would kiss you! I mean, we knew that you two liked each other-" Viper automatically stopped talking when Tigress gave her a deadly glare.

"We're dead." Crane said while taking a few steps back.

"Agreed." Viper said while slithering back a few inches.

At that moment, Crane flew away at full speed and Viper slithered away at top speed.

"Where are you going?" Po yelled.

"I'm not going to kill you!." Tigress shouted.

"You're not?" Crane asked.

"No!"

Crane flew back and Viper slithered back cautiously, making sure it wasn't trick or anything. Once they were right where they were just a few minutes ago, Tigress stated, "I won't kill you as long as you don't tell the-" she was cut off when she heard leaves rustling in the distance and someone running towards them. She turned around, only to see Master Shifu. That was the first time in her life that she was afraid of him as a father and master. 

"Uh…he…Master Shifu…what are you doing here?" Po asked, ready for Shifu to yell at him.

"What am I doing here? You're the ones who aren't supposed to be here!" Shifu shouted with so much rage that Tigress was to afraid to speak up, even if he wasn't her father or master. "NOW! All of you! To the Training Hall!" Shifu shouted.

Tigress knew that Shifu would literally kill her for doing this, but she wouldn't see Po 'til lunch. Tigress leaned over to Po and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I love-"

"Tigress! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Alright! I'm going!" she said and started to walk away, until Shifu stopped her.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

Shifu hesitated but finally said, "Po, go into the kitchen and get lunch ready. Tigress, stay here. I need to talk to you about something."

Po left the forest, giving Tigress a kiss on the cheek before leaving. After Po was gone, Shifu finally spoke up.

"Before Po came here, you never where showing any emotion except anger. And now, I can't believe you would kiss HIM!"

"So?"

"So, it's ruining my pride for you."

"How? Because from the first moment I got here, you never said once that you were proud of me. You were always to upset over Tai Lung. For twenty years, twenty years, he was in prison. And now, he's dead. Po used the Wu Shi finger hold on him. So, how am I ruining your pride for me?"

"First, the Wu Shi finger hold only erases memory. Tai Lung could still be alive! Second, I've always been proud of you, even though I never said it. And third," and now, he was yelling at the top of his lungs, "I just can't believe that you love that good for nothing, fat, MORON!"

"First off, Po is NOT a moron. And second, if you won't let me live my own life, then I'm leaving the day after the festival with Po." 

And at that moment, she stormed out of the forest and left Shifu scared to death that the two most powerful warriors in all of China were going to leave him to cover their places.


	6. Chapter 6: All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 6: All's Fair in Love and War, but Shifu's Another Story

He knew he had to do something. But he had no idea on _what _to say. I mean, this Tigress we're talking about. She can break your arm, in one flick of a wrist. But, he had no choice. So, he took that chance, and spoke up.

"Tigress," Shifu said.

"What do you want?" she spat out with as much venom as possible, as she stopped.

"Look… I'm sorry… for everything."

"You know, sorry's just a word. It doesn't mean anything."

"I know, but I truly am. I understand how you love Po and he loves you."

"_How _would you understand? You've never had one single date in your _entire_ life!" She said, as she whirled around to face him.

"Excuse me, Tigress? Are you-"

"That's _Master _Tigress, for you, Shifu."

"Don't you mean Master_ Shifu_ for you?"

"If you're trying to call me a short, dumbass, that you are, then you better get into fighting stance."

"Are you trying to call, not only your father and master, but the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, a dumbass?"

"If you're going to considerate that way, then yes. I _am _saying that you are a dumbass, for thinking that just saying, 'Sorry' can fix the 20 years that you have put me through. The 20 years that I have gone through physical and emotional pain because you never _once_ said you were proud of me. And _now _you apologize? No. That doesn't cut it. If you were really sorry, you should have told me years ago, and not waited two decades, just to say two words. And now… it's too late. The damage has already been done. And there's no way to fix the past. Yea, sure you could start _now…_ to give me all the love and attention you should have gave me when I was a cub… but nothing can change the past. No matter how much you want it too."

When Tigress finished, Shifu hung his head, looking at the ground. He _had_ been proud of her, since day one, just had never said it. He then finally spoke up.

"Tigress, I'm sorry. For all these years that I have put you though pain, and didn't treat you like I should have. And I'm… sorry. For everything."

Shifu looked up, to get eye-contact, but for the first time in his life, something caught it. And it was something on her paw. He looked down, so he could see her paw, and what he saw, nearly shocked him out of his fur. He stuck out his hand, and grabbed her's, to examine it. It had scars and scratches all over it. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

"A-Are those…from punching the ironwood trees by the palace?" Even _he_ couldn't punch them, without getting bloody knuckles, and a loud groan of pain.

"Yea. Why?"

"It's just that- how did you did you punch them, without me noticing?"

"I started to punch them when I first came here, and now… I feel nothing."

Shifu let go of her paw, and then finally spoke up, "Well, this conversation was certainly interesting. You may be excused, besides, I have some meditating to catch up."

"Alright, then." Tigress then turned around and started her way to the Palace, shortly followed by Shifu.

WIITH PO

"*pant* *pant* stairs… *pant*you're *pant* almost *pant* as bad *pant* as-" right then, he could hear Shifu yell at the top of his lungs, "I just can't believe that you love that good for nothing, fat, MORON!"

The one thing that surprised him the most, was that Master Shifu called him not panda, like he did when he was annoyed by him, or flabby panda, which he only heard him say before he beat Tai Lung, but _moron_. Ok, yes, he had done some stupid things in the past with Tigress, but come on. He was learning.

Anyway, there was no way he was going on up the steps. He sat down for two reasons. One, he needed a rest. Two, he wanted to wait 'til Tigress was there.

Po just started to wait… and wait… and- Tigress! He could see her running towards him.

"Po!"

"Tigress!" Po shot up and ran down a few steps, but tripped and fell half the flight, and landed in Tigress's arms.

"Uh… sorry… 'bout that," Po said nervously, while standing up.

"It's fine. But we should probably be getting going, before Shifu catches us, 'cause with the day's events, he's not too happy."

"I kinda figured that."

They then locked hands, and started their way up the palace staircase.

AT LUNCH

All that could be heard was the chewing, crunching, and sipping, coming from everyone eating. No one dared to make a move or break the awkward silence, due to the fact that Master Shifu was as tense as he could possibly be. But there was one who was daring enough to try him.

"So… uh… Master Shifu?" Po said breaking the silence.

"What is it _panda_?" he said before giving Po a death glare.

"Well… I was wondering… if you could give…. permission?"

Shifu sighed before saying, "You will find out my decision tonight, at dinner." And with that, he stood up, and left the room.

Once he was clear out of sight, Monkey spoke up, "Permission for what, exactly?"

"You'll find out tonight, at dinner." Tigress said, as she stood up, and started to leave with Po, but turned around and continued, "Oh, and if aster asks where we are, tell him we'll be at Mr. Ping's."

AT MR. PING'S

When the two walked in, almost on cue, a villager gasped and said, "The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress!"

That, of course, got Mr. Ping's attention, and he ran over to them, and hugged Po like he did that morning.

"Po, Tigress, what brings you two here?"  
>"Um, well, dad, we were sort of wondering if we could talk to you in the kitchen." Po said.<p>

"Oh, of course, son.

Mr. Ping then led them into the kitchen, and Tigress closed the door behind her.

"So, tell me," Mr. Ping then grabbed his knife, and started to chop vegetables, and then continued, "what brought both of you here?"

"Well, dad… I-we had a question for you," Po said.

"Well… what is it?"

"Tigress and I were wondering if it was ok with you if… we… started to… date."

"Oh my God!" He cheered as he hugged Po for a brief second.

"You're second dream is coming true! I should tell the costumers!"

"Dad, no. I don't think that's necessary." Po began to protest.

"Nonsense, Po. Everyone should know. I mean, it _will_ get around the village sometime or another."

"Well, yea, I know, but can't we just wait for that?"

"Of course not, Po! The valley has a right to know. Tigress, hold him back, so that he doesn't attack me while I'm speaking."

He then left the kitchen, and stood right in front of the counter to make the announcement.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" This, of course, got everyone's attention, as Mr. Ping began speaking again.

"Our Dragon Warrior's second dream is finally coming true!"

"What's the first _and _second?" A costumer asked out of nowhere.

"Well, his first dream was to become a Kung Fu Master, and as you can see, he's the Dragon Warrior, so that one is already accomplished. His second one was to… date Master Tigress! And they just got together today I'm guessing! And of course I'm giving them my blessing. So, anyway, tell your friends and family all about what I just said!" Mr. Ping then walked into the kitchen, where the two where.

"Well, dad, I'm afraid we have to go. Well, bye dad!" Po said, as he grabbed Tigress and dashed out the door, to get back to the Palace. But what neither of them realized, was that Shifu was at the top of the steps, waiting for them to get back.

**Thanks for reading the 6****th**** chapter of Finding True Love! And again, I'm really sorry for not updating, but school just started last week, so, I'll be back in the swing of things, updating this story once a month since I'm now in 6****th**** grade, and I'll have tons of homework in just a month or so. So anyway, check out my profile, because it has my up-to-date schedule. So, anyway, hoped you enjoyd the chapter, and review what you think. :) **


	7. Chapter 7: The Punishment

Chapter 7: The Punishment

Once Po had gotten Tigress up a hundred steps, he paused for a second and then she spoke, "Po, what was that all about?"

"Sorry, Tigress. It's just... you know... kinda humiliating."

"I guess so."

"Yea, having the entire village know that you're supposedly dating the girl of your dreams. Ha-ha."

"Po, you're not saying that you've liked me since you were a cub, are you?" she said, as they started walking up the remaining steps.

"Well, um, maybe. But, why do you care?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Oh, well, them yes, I have liked you since I was a cub."

"Then, why when you came to the palace didn't you tell me? Like, after we were friends."

"Well, I didn't think you felt the same way, and I was afraid that if you didn't, we wouldn't be friends anymore."

"Really? Because that was the exact reason I didn't tell you."

"Ha. That's just too funny."

"Yea. And, Po?"

"Yea?"

"When we get home, pack up all your things."

"Why?"

"If Shifu won't let me let me live my own life and be with you, the only chose I have, is to run away."

"Tigress, there are other ways. You don't have to run away with me."

"Po, what other options do I have?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. So, if tonight he doesn't say that we can be together tonight, then we're leaving the day after the festival."

"The day?"

"Yes. We'll sneak out of training, grab our stuff, and get the hell out."

"And Shifu won't catch us?"

"Po, I'm positive."

"But, why can't we, ya know, leave during the night?"

"Po, he's always up all night meditating in the Hall of Heroes. It's too much of a risk."

"Oh, well then... we could be quiet."

"Po, we both know that he would hear us. He has the ears of a hawk. Especially because he has Inner Peace. With just one peep, he would know that someone was there, come outside, and catch us."

"Oh, well, then let's just go with your plan."

"That's what I thought."

Once they got up the steps, Shifu stopped them. "Where have you two been?" he scolded.

"Um... didn't the others tell you?" Po asked.

"Tell me where you two were, no."

"Oh, well then we were at my dad's."

"Why? You both knew that you had training to do."

"Well... um, we had to get permission from him, so that we could da-"

"Why the hell would you even think about getting permission from him, before I gave you my answer?"

"Um... well we just..." Po drifted off, not knowing what to say.

"We just wanted to know before, you gave us the answer, that way it was over with." Tigress answered Shifu for Po.

"You do realize how much training you two have missed, right?"

"A few hours?"

"When did you leave for the ironwood forest?"

"About 9:30ish, why?"

"Then, that means 4 hours. And, Po didn't train at all today, did you?" Shifu asked, and gave Po a deadly glare that was telling him 'you better tell me the damn truth, or else you're dead.'

"Um... no."

Shifu sighed, and face palmed himself, and said, "Then that means 6 hours for you." He then started to pace back and forth, thinking to himself.

Po and Tigress both felt uncomfortable about what Shifu's punishment would be. He didn't stop pacing, until 20 minutes later, when he finally broke the silence. "Well, since now that you two will be together, you'll be too obsessed about your relationship to make up all of your training, especially you, Po." he glared at him for a second, and then continued, "So, therefore, your punishment will be that first off, you won't be able to see each other all day, except during meals."

"But, Master Shifu, we _will_ be able to see each other more than that! There's morning, night, and training!" Po pointed out.

"That is why you I am moving one of you to the other side of the barracks, and you'll have different training sessions."

"But... Master Shifu..." Tigress stuttered.

"And second, neither of you are allowed to go to the festival tomorrow night."

"But Shifu!" Tigress exclaimed.

"What?"

"Y-You can't do this to us!" she said, now on the edge of trembling.

"And why can't I?"

"Because... well..." Po tried to answer.

"Because you said earlier today that you understood that I loved Po, and that he loved me." Tigress answered.

"I did. But now I realize that I was wrong. You two may love each other, but I'm just afraid that you two won't make up your training."

"Shifu, we will."

"How can I be sure of that?"

"Well, um...," Tigress sighed in realization that there was no answer. "You can't."

"Exactly. Now, Po, you're the one moving."

"But..." He tried to avoid it, but came up with nothing.

"No buts. You're moving. And that's all there is to it."

"No, he's not!" Viper said from behind them.

"Viper, you have no part in this." Shifu turned around to her and said.

"I may not be, but come on! You have to give them a chance! When was the last time Tigress skipped training?"

"Uh... never"

"That's the point. For 20 years, she has never once skipped training, up until this day. And Po's Po. He has skipped training once or twice before. So, why can't you just give them a chance to make up all the training?"

"Well, I trust Tigress to, but now that she's started to date Po, I'm afraid that she'll get to obsessed in it, and not only not make it up, but she'll also probably start skipping training."

"How do you know that for sure? This could be a one time thing. And, FYI: If they're not going to be going to the festival because if your damn decisions, then the rest of us aren't either."

Shifu sighed hesitantly, but finally gave in, and turned around, to face them and said, "Fine. you two may go to the festival tomorrow night, _but_ you must make up ALL of the training that you missed, or train extra hard for the rest of today, and tomorrow, if you want to go to the festival tomorrow, is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." Po and Tigress both said in unison, before leaving to go to the Training Hall.

**Guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this as often as I should be, but I'm going to try to catch up on this story, before I go on to the one-shot of the month. :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review on what you think. :)**


End file.
